Revolutionary
|Phonetic = Kakumei-gun |Released = DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! |Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Darkness |Civilization4 = Fire |Civilization5 = Nature |Dmwiki = 革命軍 }} Revolutionary is a race of creature shared between the 5 monocolored civilizations. __TOC__ Nomenclature They tend to follow the nomenclature of the non-Revolutionary race, however they tend to feature (Kakumei) meaning Revolution in their name. Details Instead of the usual civilization symbol, Revolutionaries have a fist with a watermark of a star overlaid with a fist behind the effect box in their card frame. This symbol is colored by its corresponding civilization. Revolutionaries that have a Team race (consisting of 2 Allied Civilizations.) have a symbol of both of those civilization's colors. They are much higher costed and more difficult to send out than Invaders, and their abilities are also more difficult to trigger than Invaders, but when their ability's requirements meet, they can use abilities that are much stronger than abilities found on invaders. However, a revolution can be described as "An uprising of the people". As the kings of the civilizations lead this race, this is hardly a revolution in this sense of word. Story They are a resistance force defending the Rando nation against the Invaders. Their leaders are Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits and Killer the Kill, Demon Dragon King. The Major revolutionaries are of the Light, Darkness and Fire civilizations. The Revolutionaries with Revolution 0 are the strongest of all revolutionaries and there is only 1 of them in one timeline (Past, Present and Future). The Revolutionary 0 of the past is Death the Lost, Demon Revolution, the one of the present is Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and the one of the future is Miradante, Time Revolution, and all 3 of them had gathered into the present to defend against the highly powerful Invaders. However, all of them were wiped out by an out of control Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden. In the Revolution Final block, the Revolutionaries researched the power of the Invaders and developed their own version of Invasion, Revolution Change. They also formed teams between themselves which were Team Hamukatsu, Team Doremi, Team Damama, Team Tech and Team Acme and now stand against a new threat which is a byproduct of the invasion, Dokindam X and his Initials. The strongest revolutionaries also had Final Revolution which is a very powerful ability that activates upon Revolution change only. Gameplay They are the only creatures with the Revolution ability word. In the Revolution block, they are generally defensive and depended on the number of shields their owner had in exchange for a very powerful effect that reverses the scene in a pinch and are paired with the following races. In the Revolution Final block, they had a more offensive stance and uses Revolution Change tactics to rush the opponent just like the Invaders and are paired with the following races; Support Supporting Cards that support Revolutionaries Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Revolutionaries Example Trivia *They are the first races written in full kanji along with Invader. Category:Race Category:Light Category:Water Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Revolutionary